


The Young Omega

by Alisarose



Series: The Young Omega [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 世界观：ABO&多妻制。假设ABO世界的犹太人一直没有废除多妻制，生活在现代美国的犹太人只能登记一个合法配偶但是实际上会拥有多个不合法的妻妾，类似部分摩门教徒在现代的生活方式。Eduardo是Mark的父亲新娶的Omega，本文里Mark的家人均为原创人物。





	1. Chapter 1

Mark知道时间不早了。他真的应该下楼去了。

像每次放假回家一样，他没有太多行李。一个随身的双肩包，一个用了多年的旅行提包，足以囊括他所需要的一切。

他透过窗子向下看去，那个年轻的Omega徘徊在宿舍楼下，有些不耐烦的样子，时不时抬起手看表。他的腕表看上去价值不菲。

那人穿着平整的黑色西装，深色的短发整齐地背在头顶。婚礼那时候Mark没回去， 今天是他和这位新家庭成员的初次见面。 婚礼之后，有三个兄弟分别给他发过邮件，其中两个附带了照片，一张是众多亲戚的合影，另一张是父亲和新Omega的结婚照。他对Eduardo的印象仅仅来自这两张照片以及今天早些时候发到他手机上的信息：Mark你好，这里是Eduardo，你父亲给了我这个号码。我下午去接你回家，三点左右到剑桥，保持联系。

Eduardo本人比照片上略瘦一点，或许是因为少了笑容。Mark原本以为他是那种性感妖冶的Omega，穿着皮衣和热裤、走过宿舍楼下会引起一片狼哨的那种。除此之外他想不出父亲能有什么理由在这把年纪突然春心大动，决定迎娶一个比他的大多数儿子还要年轻的Omega。这根本不是那老头的作风。

Eduardo的打扮并不高调，作为一个年轻Omega甚至过于死板了。Mark为此感到惊讶。不过想想也没什么不合理的，毕竟他已经嫁人，即使曾经是个风姿招摇的交际花，现在也会有所收敛了。

短促的手机提示音打断了他的遐想。Mark点开信息，里面只是一句礼貌的“我到了”而非“你还要多久”。

他真的应该下楼去了。

Mark的生活中极少出现这种令他感到尴尬的局面。大部分情况下他自己才是那个制造尴尬的祸首。这样的拖延不决不是他的风格，但他真的没准备好面对一位和他年纪相仿的Omega继父。

他背上双肩包，想着“去他的吧”，走出寝室。

当他推开宿舍楼的大门，那个Omega立即微笑着快步迎上来，向他伸出戴着金色婚戒的左手。

我不会吻他的。Mark想。

按照愚蠢的传统礼仪，他应当在初次见面时亲吻新继父的手背，改口叫他“Abba”。当然，Mark是绝无可能遵守这些的，这就是他拒绝参加婚礼的原因。

好在Eduardo没有向他亮出手背等待亲吻，只是给了他一个商务会谈式的握手。

“车停在对岸。”他理所当然似的拎起Mark的提包，“我们走过去吧。”

Mark沉默地跟在那个Omega身后，桥下是冰冷的查尔斯河。

“为什么我感觉你对这附近很熟。”Mark说。

“他们没告诉你？”他有点吃惊地回过头，“我也是哈佛人，今年夏天刚毕业的。宿舍就在你们旁边那栋。”

“原来是学长。”

哈佛大学不是个小地方，你不可能认得每个校友。何况以Mark贫瘠的社交生活，几乎没有机会认识任何Omega学生。他们兄弟会的派对不是那种有漂亮Omega出现的场合。

即便如此，即便是Mark，也不会对附近哪个著名的性感尤物毫无印象。那么，Eduardo不是他们中的一个。可想他在校时大概也是这样低调地穿行在众人中间，用笔挺的商务套装遮盖住散发着甜美信息素的皮肤。

而这一切似乎更加难以解释了。一个潜心读书的哈佛高材生情愿嫁给比他大三十岁的男人当偏房，他的家族非但不反对还送上高额嫁妆。这整件事在Mark眼中的荒谬程度达到新高。

他们一前一后走下停车场，走向一台Mark并没见过的黑色宾利欧陆。这不是他家的车子，有可能是Eduardo带来的丰厚嫁妆的一部分。

Eduardo开了车锁，把Mark的提包放进后备箱，自己坐进驾驶座。Mark把书包丢进后座，自己也坐进去。

“我们先去接Joe和Rufus，然后回家。”Eduardo说着，发动了汽车。

Joe是Mark的弟弟，他们兄弟中最小的一个，在寄宿学校读高三。Rufus是长兄Jamie的孩子，今年刚上小学。

驶入波士顿市区时，Eduardo接了个电话。他在通话中的措辞简洁而彬彬有礼，像是应答上司或客户的态度。

“你知道，你刚才那样很危险。”Mark指出。

“呃，抱歉，”他微微皱了下眉，像是在说“我又没煲电话粥，半分钟的事而已”。但他保持着谦和的态度，“我以后会注意，真的很抱歉。”

“那是工作电话吗？”

“是的。”

“你做什么行业？”

“风险投资，就是……”

“我知道什么是风投。”他生硬地打断对方，听不惯那种金融从业者的装腔作势。“爸爸不介意你上班吗？”

“什么意思？”

“我家有四个Omega父亲，都是全职主夫，一刻也不闲着，就这样家里还是鸡飞狗跳的，满地熊孩子，你再生两个更小的，谁有空替你带？”

他从后视镜里看到Eduardo发愣的样子，就像是从没考虑过这种问题。

“我们可以……请保姆……？”他犹豫着说，“我们也……不一定会要孩子……”

“也对。”Mark从书包里抽出笔记本电脑，“老头子估计没这个本事了。他还能让你爽吗？用道具？”

“这不是你该说的话。”

Mark抬头瞟了一眼，后视镜里Eduardo的脸涨得通红。

Mark的注意力回到他的电脑屏幕，心里升起一些莫名的、不纯粹的胜利感。也许他不该把自己的情绪发泄在这个努力表示友好的Omega身上。他也没有权力指摘父亲的决定。

车身猛地一晃，拐到路边急刹住。没系安全带的Mark被惯性甩向前排座椅，一头撞在那昂贵的皮面上，手上的电脑也滑落下去。

“操……”Mark捂着头骂起来，“你他妈怎么开车的？！”

“Mark，”Eduardo回过头，手肘搭在椅背上，“我知道你对这件婚事有意见，我也不指望你喜欢我。互相尊重一下很难吗？你又不常回家，是一个假期而已。说实话，就你们那个乱得像菜市场一样的家，你根本注意不到有没有多了我这个人。下次管别人安全驾驶的时候，先想想自己系没系安全带。”

看不出来，脾气还不小。Mark忿忿想着，扣上了安全带。


	2. Chapter 2

家里是一如既往的吵闹。Mark一进门就觉得头要炸开了。

“Mark叔叔！！！”不久前刚度过3岁生日的Mikey像个小火箭似的冲向他。这是他哥哥Louis的小儿子。

“给我回来！”一个高个子的老男人追出来把小Mikey抱回去，大概是要督促他吃完什么黏糊糊的幼儿食品。那人是Pete，父亲娶的第三个Omega，也是Louis的生父。

Eduardo拎着Mark的提包走进一楼客厅东侧的一间小卧室。

“嘿，等一下……”

他跟上去想要解释自己的房间在三楼，却看到那间曾经是储物间的小卧室里满满堆放着曾经属于他房间的物品。

“这是什么？！”

“你的房间。”Eduardo放下提包，“可能还需要你自己整理一下……”

Mark倒抽一口气，扭头跑上二楼去砸书房的门。

“爸！！”他用力拍着房门，“你在吗！爸！！”

他的父亲Jankel开了门，

“Mark，你回来了。”他原本严肃的表情在看到来者是Mark之后缓和了些。

“为什么我的东西扔在楼下？！”

Nathan也在书房里，不急不慌地走出来向Mark解释：“你又不住家里，Eduardo需要一间安静的卧室，我们就重新安排了……”

“什么？！”Mark目瞪口呆。“你们不能这样！”

Nathan是父亲的正室，也是Mark在法律意义上的Omega家长。他个头不高，戴一副无框眼镜，卷起的衬衫袖子下面露着瘦而健壮的手臂，比起家庭主夫更像个经验丰富的律师或会计师。Mark平时对他多少有些忌惮，但也不想毫不抵抗地投降。

“为什么没人告诉我一声？是因为婚礼吗？是为了惩罚我没参加婚礼吗？”他怒冲冲地瞪着父亲。

“Mark，你闹够了吧。”Tobias不知道什么时候也围过来凑热闹，“是你一直嚷着要搬去西海岸的。大家都以为你不回来住了。要我说……”

“没人问你。”Mark粗鲁地打断，他对这位继父毫无敬意可言。事实上不只是他，这个家里的大部分人都认为Tobias和他的儿子是个错误，没人理会他们的意见。四十岁出头、黑发绿眼的Tobias，结婚前曾是个模特；和家里其他主夫们朴素干练的样子不同，他仍像年轻时一样留着挑染过的及腰长发和满手造型夸张的戒指。

“Mark，行了行了，”Louis揽住他的肩，推着他下楼去，“这件事早就定了，别在意这些，好好过个节不好么……”

好极了。Mark想。大过节的把我赶下来睡储藏室，好让我爸在我的房间享用他的新Omega。不能更好了。

“你知道的，爸爸以前太娇惯你了，也不能永远那样。”Louis揽着Mark坐回楼下的沙发上，“Saverin家这么有诚意，我们要是连一间像样的婚房也拿不出来，大家脸上都挂不住嘛。”Louis本来不大的眼睛微笑起来就只剩一道缝，也许这是为什么他总是看上去心平气和的，在种种家庭闹剧里充当和事佬。

Mark无意识地望向新归属于他的小卧室，Eduardo已经不在那里了，也许去了厨房帮忙……不，那家伙一看就是个家务灾难，多半是躲回楼上那间曾属于Mark的房间里，两手一背等人伺候了。

不过事情正如Eduardo所说的，在这个拥挤吵闹的家里，多一人少一人并没有什么差别。

三楼的主卧室曾经是另一位兄长Benjamin的婚房，他和他的Omega生了一对双胞胎之后搬出去另立门户了。Mark曾经和这对兄嫂走得很亲近，而他们搬走之后家里似乎也没什么变化。

“Mark，我的掌机坏了。”Louis的长子Gabriel捧着游戏机蹭到Mark身边，“你能帮我看看吗？”

“关我什么事？”Mark随口反问。

十二岁的Gabriel已经度过他的第一次情潮，像所有这个年纪的Alpha小屁孩一样，脑子里想的，嘴上说的，都是性。只有在他父亲面前才稍有收敛。

“你不是学这个的？”

“我学的计算机技术不是电气工程，两码事。不过，”他拿过侄子的掌上游戏机，“帮你看看吧……”

Louis起身去帮Omega们摆餐具。Gabriel见他父亲走了，立刻凑近Mark，

“新来的Omega，是你同学？”

“比我高一届，我不认识。”Mark低头摆弄着游戏机，“你是不是自己改背光了……”

“他真骚。”Gabriel评论道。

Mark皱着眉放下游戏机，“你这都哪学的脏字，不许这样说话知道吗。”尽管他也明白，要这个年纪的孩子不让他们谈论性，根本就不可能。

“等我长大了，我就要一个这样的Omega。”Gabriel笃定地说。

等你长大了就知道根本没有Omega想和你这种玩任天堂游戏机的死宅男约会。Mark想。

“好了。”Mark把游戏机还给他的侄子，“暂时可以用，再坏了还是拿去店里吧。”

Gabriel抱着机器欢喜地跑开了。即使学会再多成人粗话，现在的他也还是个比起Omega的肉体更醉心于游戏的小孩子。

Mark等待着开饭，无事可做，又堵着气不想去整理他的新房间。不知为什么，他想知道Eduardo此时在做些什么，是已经悄悄融入这个家的混乱日常，还是躲在角落把自己当成局外人？

“哟，Mark。”Aaron把自己丢在沙发上，穿着短靴的脚翘上茶几。

“什么事？”

“没什么，”Aaron按着手机键盘，“好久没见你了。还是单身？”

Aaron是Tobias的儿子，和Mark同岁。他继承了生父的黑发绿眼，是他们兄弟中唯一的Omega。

“你呢？Jamal放出来了？”Mark照例以问候那位还在坐牢的男友作为还击。

Aaron咯咯笑着，并不介意，“他明年四月出来。到时候我们就结婚。你可别再翘婚礼了。”

“能问问你们那是犹太婚礼还是穆斯林婚礼吗？”Mark挖苦道。

“管他的呢。”

Aaron算得上是这个家里的“黑羊”，没怎么上过学，也没有正经工作，不顾家里反对交了个混帮派的穆斯林男友。

“新来的那个，是你同学？”

……Mark感到有必要制作一个“我不认识每一个哈佛人”的徽章戴在胸前。

“不是一届的，不认识。”

“我打赌他是个烂货，你们学校肯定有人上过他，”Aaron擅自发挥想象力，“有人标记了他，又不肯娶他，才倒贴给咱们家。”

Mark不想让自己每说一句话都像个混蛋，但是……听一个曾在17岁时堕胎的家伙说别人是“烂货”，总觉得有点超现实。

他本想就此说点什么，关于Eduardo怎么看都只是个作风正派的投资经理人。但Aaron的猜测也不是没有可能，无论真实情况如何，可以肯定Eduardo背后有些隐情使得他的家人不惜代价地送他出嫁。

这时Pete来喊他们吃饭了。

Mark坐在久违了一个学期的长桌旁，听着满座家人们谈论时政、体育和家族轶闻。Eduardo坐在餐桌另一侧，不远的斜前方，从容地加入他的丈夫和继子们的话题，就像他们早就是一群好友。

毕竟是“商务人士”。Mark想。应酬饭局理应是他的专长。

晚饭后，Mark不得不回到他被“重新安排”的房间，听着外面的侄子、侄女们追跑尖叫直到半夜。

Dustin打来电话慰问他的假期生活，Mark没有太多愉快感想：

“现在就想回学校。在家里只能吃Pete做的洁食，连我都受不了……”

“我爸新娶的那个Omega，现在睡我房间，把我赶到楼下了……”

“不知道，也许他真的爱上我爸了，谁知道呢？……”

“无所谓，反正我在这里也可以工作……”

“是的，就是我和Adam去年暑假写的那个模型……”他用一侧肩头夹住手机，手指在键盘上移动，“不，好像不在我电脑里，应该还在我的旧硬盘……”

他放下手机，开始翻找房间里陈放的每一个纸箱，但他的旧硬盘并不在其中。

“等一下，可能还在我楼上的房间里。”

他暂时结束了通话，推门出去，用手机屏幕的荧光照着楼梯，爬上三层。

轻车熟路地摸到自己房门口时，才想到这个时间父亲和他的新Omega也许正在翻云覆雨。他有点懊悔，但还是敲了敲门。

无人应答。门缝里也听不到什么动静。

很好，他们八成是睡着了。

Mark轻轻转动门把，无声地开了门。房间里没什么光线，但还是能勉强分辨出床上只有一个人。

他跪在床边借着手机的荧光向床底看去，果然有一个被遗漏的纸箱。他钻进床底，吃力地拖动纸箱，留下一路摩擦地板的嗤嗤声。

“……亲爱的？”

他听到来自床上的，半睡半醒的沙哑嗓音。

糟糕。

他以为我是我爸。Mark想。

这让他进退两难。无论是冒充父亲躺上床去，还是坦白身份道歉告辞，似乎都不是好主意。

Eduardo仍然背向外侧躺着，但声音稍稍清醒了些。

“抱歉，我刚才睡着了……”

接着，Mark听见被子里悉悉索索的响动。

见鬼，他在脱衣服吗？

“我很感谢你为我做的一切。”Eduardo的声音里带着Mark还不曾在他这里听到的紧张，“你是个绅士，我知道。但是……如果你想做点什么，我不介意，我是说，我也会有那方面的需要……只是想让你知道，我不介意。”

Mark听不懂了。或者应该说，他似乎听懂了什么。

第一，这桩婚事无疑是某种双方合谋的利益交换。

第二，老头子根本没碰过这个年轻Omega。

第三……这个Omega因此有点欲求不满？！

他慌乱地清了清嗓子，“抱歉，是我。”他飞快地说，“我只是来找个硬盘，抱歉。”

“Mark？！”黑暗中他听到Eduardo的惊叫。

他顾不上管硬盘什么的，带着一脑袋惊讶和疑惑仓皇逃下楼去。


	3. Chapter 3

Mark是被门外的吵闹声叫醒的。

Tami和Mikey像每天一样在屋子里横冲直撞、大笑大叫，后面跟着他们的Omega祖父无奈的训斥。Aaron和他的生父又在为了什么鸡毛蒜皮的事互相咒骂。客厅里人声嘈杂，交错响着正装皮鞋踱出的脚步。

“见鬼……”Mark一激灵坐起来，翻身跳下床。他意识到自己可能起晚了。

是的，这是光明节的第一天，他应该和全家人一起去教堂点灯。

他想说这不是他的错，至少不完全是。昨夜的尴尬遭遇让他久久不能入眠。尽管他向来惯于熬夜，鉴于大部分工作都保存在宿舍的主机上，假期在家的短暂日子里他经常由于无聊而早早上床。

他试着不去猜想Eduardo的过去或是关于这桩婚事的任何可疑之处，他躺在床上辗转到凌晨四点，还是爬起来给Chris发了封邮件。

Mark打开门，在家人们的谈笑和吵闹中用他最快的速度冲进卫生间洗漱，又同样迅速地冲回来，从衣柜里翻出他仅有的正装，手忙脚乱地套在身上。穿好衣服后，他犹豫片刻，还是打开电脑看了看邮箱，里面有一封来自Chris的未读邮件。

“Mark！该走了！”他听到Louis在喊他，只好先合上电脑。

Mark穿上外衣走出去，全家人都已经集合在客厅，平时不常见到的兄弟Benjamin和Levi也带着他们的孩子回来过节。他在人群中看到正装打扮的Eduardo，瞄了一眼又匆匆垂下视线。

Eduardo和家里的其他Omega一样戴着黑色的高礼帽，穿着过膝长的双排扣丝质大衣，束紧的腰带显出他修长的腰部线条。按照经文古训，一个已婚的犹太Omega不应让外人看到他的头发和下身。不过Zuckerberg一家不是那种过于传统的家庭， 这样的衣服只有在节庆时拿出来穿一两次。

父亲拍着Eduardo的肩，安慰似的说着什么。Mark担心他擅闯继父卧室的事情已经被捅到父亲那里，但Eduardo的微笑点头看上去并不像在打小报告的样子。也许只是例行公事的问候——无论Eduardo是为了什么选择假结婚，这总归是他第一次在新家里过节。

Mark从来不是个虔诚的人，这种节日祷告也不过是跟着家人走个过场。他坐在教堂后排，和Gabriel、Manny这些不懂事的孩子们一起，各自脑子里开着小差，无心聆听台上的拉比诵经讲道。

“……最后，我们感谢为这个社区做出长期贡献的Zuckerberg医生和他的家人，并祈祷这份团结相助的精神长久持续下去。”

聚集在教堂里的邻居们报以长时间的掌声。

Mark无精打采地跟着拍了两下。他觉得自己从没真的理解所谓的社区精神以及父亲在这个教区受到的尊敬。一个将非法蓄妾视为“保护传统”的教会，能有什么道理好讲。

散会后一家人又浩浩荡荡回到家里，开始准备节日的午饭。

Mark回到仍然乱糟糟的卧室，第一件事就是脱掉正装换回他喜爱的休闲裤和连帽衫，随后坐回床上打开电脑，点开了Chris的来信：

『Mark，关于你说的这个Saverin我也不熟，不过我记得Billy说起过这人和他的男友在酒吧吵架，把他男友揍得满脸血，好像是个有暴力倾向的人。为什么问这个？』

他听到敲门声，“啪”地合上电脑。

“谁？”

“是我，Eduardo。”

好吧，看来他想谈谈昨晚的事。Mark深吸一口气，下床去开了门。

这毕竟是我家。Mark有些惴惴地安慰自己。就算他生气也不能对我怎样。

Eduardo也换掉了礼服，虽然他此时的穿着和正式服装也没多大区别，衬衫、马甲和西装裤，就像他并没有正装以外的服饰。Mark想起他的另一个Omega父亲，Dori，多年前也是这样，在家也穿得一丝不苟；后来患了抑郁症，就永远只穿着睡衣睡袍了。

“Mark，我昨晚说的那些……”

“好了，我知道了，我很抱歉，”Mark抢在前头说，“我不会乱说什么，我保证。”

“我相信你。”Eduardo口气诚恳，“我只是在想也许你应该知道……”

“不，”Mark断然否认，“我不想知道你是被标记了还是怀孕了，你有什么目的或者我爸有什么目的，我对我爸挽救失足青年的故事没兴趣……”

“Mark，”

“我还有事要忙，你没事了吗？Pete他们不需要帮忙吗？如果你没别的事……我习惯一个人待着。”

也许他心里有一部分的确想听听Eduardo的故事，那一部分好奇的、试图刺探一切的心灵。他只是厌烦Eduardo每时每刻流露出的、对这个家的男主人的信任和敬意。他一天里吃不消那么多对父亲的赞颂。

“Mark，我真的希望……”

“就当没事发生过，我什么也没听到，就这样吧。”

Eduardo有些愠怒地看着他，最终叹了口气，自顾自地解开皮带。

“你在干什么？！”Mark几乎吓呆了，“停下！你想干什么！”

Eduardo没有停下，他脱掉长裤，又把剩下的黑色内裤褪到脚踝处踢开。衬衫下摆遮到他的大腿，Mark并没真的看见什么，但这已经远远超过了他能处理的程度。他的内心在疯狂暴跳诅咒，但表面上却异常冷静，他不能解释这种自我冷静的怪异本能。

“你的手给我。”Eduardo命令式地说。

也许是怕他做出什么过激行为，Mark恍恍惚惚地伸出了手。Eduardo抓住他的手腕，引到自己身后。

“插进去。”

“什么？”

“照我说的做。”

他照做了。食指戳进那个柔软的入口，被热乎乎的内壁紧裹住。

“再里面一点，对，这里。”

他的指尖摸到一处不规则的褶皱。他从没摸过一个Omega的下体，但他看过足够多的医学读物和通俗小说，他知道那里应该是生殖腔的入口。那里应该有一道小小的、湿滑的裂缝，但他摸到的只有一点浅浅的凹陷。明白过来那是什么的时候，Mark吃惊地抽回手。

“明白了吗，我是个残废。”Eduardo捡起他的内裤重新穿回去，“我没有生殖腔，不能被标记，也不能生育。”

Mark觉得他本该过于震惊而说不出话，但事实并非如此，他的好奇心似乎已经把理智踢开，占领了控制台。

“那你为什么说你有‘需要’？”

“你看，人们总是认为Omega的一切都是关于生殖腔，但是性欲来自激素和大脑，不是吗？”

是这样，Mark不能反驳。

Eduardo穿回他的西装裤，“你刚才摸的那个地方，如果顶得够久我也会高潮。一般人会认为我根本不能做爱，但是你父亲知道……”

“……因为他是你的医生。”Mark渐渐猜出了这件事的原委。

Eduardo点了点头，一边把衬衫收进裤腰里，重新扣好皮带。

“你知道，我完全可以告你性侵犯。”Mark指出。

“我能怎么办？你又不肯听我解释。”

不，你总该有点别的选择，除了在你继子的房间里脱裤子。他这样想着，但没说出来。

或许是同情，或许他从Eduardo眼里看出这个年轻人只是绝望地想要一个可以坦诚相待的朋友。又或许只是他觉得作为一个刚刚用手插了Omega私处的Alpha处男，他不该抱怨什么。

“我父亲知道他不可能给我这样的人找到一门婚事，替我预约了医生，叫我去做手术。医生……也就是你父亲，他告诉我，就算手术成功，要生孩子的话也会有很大风险。他问我是不是真的想做手术。”

你说了不。Mark想。

“我在他办公室里哭了大概有，一个小时吧，我这辈子做过的最丢脸的事。”说到这里，他自嘲似的笑了笑，“我都开始担心会不会妨碍后面预约的病人。我跟他讲了我的家人，他们不在乎我的感受，只想要一场体面的婚礼，把我嫁给一个‘体面人’，医生，或是律师。

“最后他问我愿不愿意嫁给他，作为侧室，没有法律责任，只是一个名份。这样我父亲就没话可说了，我也能继续留在纽约工作。他说，‘你可以把我当成你在纽约的房东’。”

公正地说，要是当成包吃包住的兼职，还挺划算的。Mark想。

不仅如此，事实上，这门婚事或许还有助于他的职业生涯。当你的雇主知道你嫁了个年纪很大而且有一堆孩子的人，就容易相信你有更多时间投入工作，而不是没完没了地生孩子、休产假。

“为什么告诉我这些？”

“因为你父亲是个好人，我不想你对他有什么误解。” Eduardo淡淡地说，“真希望我也有这样的父亲。”

“他肯定也想要你这样的乖儿子。”Mark半是嘲讽地说。

“我不这么想。他已经有很多优秀的儿子了。”

“也有很多麻烦。”Mark坐回床边，“我兄弟Aaron，你认识吧？”

“嗯，他是个漂亮男孩。”Eduardo试探地拉开椅子，见Mark没有反对，就坐下了。

“是的，他真漂亮。不难想象吧，这样的人都是从小被Alpha男孩们包围着，真的给家里添了不少麻烦。他高中时候怀孕了，爸爸气得要晕过去。我以为他们肯定要断绝关系什么的，但是没有，爸爸亲自帮他做了手术。”

Eduardo浅浅地笑了，像是在说“是的，这就是他”。

“我以为世界上没有人比他更反对堕胎了，你看看我们家，对吧？但事实是，当你长到能为自己做决定的年纪，他就会尊重你的决定。”

“我猜这就是所谓的‘犹太哲学’，”Eduardo似有所思地说，“不管自己有多坚信，也不会强加给别人。”

“也许是吧。”

他不明白为什么他在和这个认识还不到两天的、自以为是的、也许还有暴力倾向（这点他存疑）的Omega一起谈论他的父亲。

也许Eduardo不是唯一一个绝望地需要朋友的人。

“对了，你的事，还有别人知道吗？”

“只有你爸，不，还有你……”他偏着头想了想，“我不确定但我觉得Nathan也知道……”

“我爸和Nathan可以算一个人，有时候我都怀疑Nathan是我爸克隆出来的。”

“对对对……！”Eduardo笑起来，“就是那样。”

“真的，我从来没见过他俩吵架，口径不一致的时候，绝对没有。”

他们互相附和，像两个在背后议论导师的同学。Mark忍不住想，如果他们有机会在学校里结交，大概真的会这样吐槽各自遇到的奇葩老师。

“不过，这不就是结婚的意义吗，”Eduardo说，“找一个默契的‘生活合伙人’，而不是一张漂亮脸蛋、火辣的性爱、或者……‘爱情’。”

“所以你不相信爱情？”

Eduardo摇头，“总会有其他的因素，你知道，性，财富，虚荣心……你得成为一个最糟糕的人才能证明别人给你的爱是无条件的，可是谁想当那样的人呢？”

是的，就是这样。Mark觉得心里有个孩子在疯狂点头，像他年幼的侄子那样亢奋得到处奔跑。为什么这个Omega能这样随口说出他心里的话？

尽管表面上他还是平静地开着干涩的玩笑：

“所以还是当个亿万富翁，然后孤独终老最好。”

“或者当个外科医生，娶五个贤惠的Omega。”Eduardo笑着说。

六个。是六个。他在心里纠正。但这不重要。

Eduardo站起来走向门边，“我想我该去厨房帮忙了。”

“我还是应该告你的。”Mark在他背后说。

“你告啊。”Eduardo留下这句挑逗似的玩笑，开门出去了。

房门被关上的一刻，Mark长出一口气，向后仰倒在床上，半天回不过神来。

他再次走进客厅的时候，Eduardo正在给他的“孙辈”们派发压岁钱。（作者注：发的是Chanukah gelt，就是光明节时候大人给孩子的节日钱，我觉得和中文里压岁钱的意味接近，就这样意译了） 没有孩子不喜欢一个出手阔绰的长辈。然而当他给到Gabriel，这个小Alpha一脸骄傲地拒绝了，

“我又不是小孩了。”Gabriel说。

Eduardo忍着笑把钱塞到他手里，“那就当是我请你和你的Omega喝汽水，好不好？”

“得了吧，他才没有什么Omega呢。”Mark走过来恶意地说。

“你有？”Gabriel不示弱地反击。

Mark一时竟没能招架，只好干瞪眼。Eduardo坐在沙发里笑得前仰后合。

开饭前，父亲手执头灯，点燃了光明节的第一支蜡烛。

Mark站在父亲身旁，有一搭没一搭地跟着大家唱经，眼神却不由自主地在众人中寻找Eduardo。意外的是，一步远的地方，Eduardo也在看着他。

他感到一瞬间的心悸，再也想不起半句经文。

那双柔润的褐色眼睛，在金橙色的烛光里笑意盈盈。


	4. Chapter 4

隔天早上，Mark在房间门口捡到了之前被遗落在三楼的、属于他的一箱杂物。摆在最上面的是他那天夜里在找的硬盘。纸箱边缘贴着一张便笺：

『你留鬓卷很合适。』（You looked good with peyos.）

……什么鬼？

他对传统向来不屑一顾，也从没留过鬓发。一定是有什么事搞错了。

Mark把纸箱搬进房间里，逐一翻拣里面的东西。这些曾经随便丢在床下的纸箱记录着他缺少章法的个人生活。

当他从箱子里搬出一些没用的旧课本，书页中间掉出一张照片。

那是个皮肤苍白的犹太青年，两鬓垂着蜂蜜色的发卷，用茫然的神情望向镜头。Mark捏着照片，明白了Eduardo的便笺在说什么。

当然，这张不是原片，是翻成数码文件修复后重新冲印的。他在大一那年的暑假里冲了这张相，相纸还很新，这大概就是Eduardo误会的原因。

他把相片夹回书里，把那些书本一并堆放进空置的橱柜。

吃过早饭后，Mark端起空杯盘送到厨房里，发现在水槽前洗盘子的是Eduardo。比起这个大少爷竟然在做家务的事实，更让Mark意外的是他的打扮——一身浅灰色的运动服。也许他刚才出去晨跑过，也许只是为了干活方便。

Mark放下空盘，“那不是我，我是说那张照片。”

“……哦。”Eduardo用戴着清洁手套的手端起盘子放进水槽。

“那是Anshel，我血缘上的Omega家长（my biological Omega parent）。”他拣起几个洗净的盘子码到碗架上。

“你这样好像在说一个不熟的人。”

Mark知道自己谈论那个人的方式听上去过于疏离，但他只能做到这样而已。对于一个从未谋面的人，他无法用上“Daddy”或“Abba”之类亲昵的词。

“不怎么熟。”他说，“他在我出生时死了，难产。”

“……很遗憾。”Eduardo停下手上的动作，那双深深的大眼睛里盛满痛惜。

“那是他第一次怀孕，所以我没有亲生兄弟。”

“那时他多大？”

“二十三。”

你的年纪。Mark想。

“真可惜。”Eduardo叹道，“要是有机会认识他该多好。”

“我电脑里有视频。要看吗？”

Eduardo没想到似的愣了一下，“哦，好的，等我洗完这些……”

“好的。我回房间等你。”他双手插回裤袋里，转身离开厨房。

那是一段陈旧的家庭录像。前年Nathan说家里的录像带太占地方又容易损坏，想把它们转刻成光盘，这个任务自然落到Mark头上。刻录完成后，Mark照Nathan说的扔掉了那些旧录像带，保存在电脑上的文件也都删除了，除了这一段。

Eduardo如约来访他的房间，站在他身旁一手搭着他的椅背，俯身看向屏幕。Mark移动鼠标点开那个命名为“Anshel，1982”的视频文件。

镜头中央是那个年轻的Omega移民，穿着黑色夹克和白衬衫，坐在沙发上局促地摆弄自己的手指。

“说点什么。”声音来自拍摄者，听上去是Mark的父亲，

“我不知道说什么……”Anshel说着口音浓重的英语，笑容拘谨，“别拍我了……”

“说说你自己。”

“好吧……我的名字叫Anshel，今年21岁。我……三个星期前结婚了，”他说到这里，紧张的声音里略带了一丝甜蜜，“这是我的新家……”

背景里有另两个男人经过，不难看出是年轻时的Nathan和Dori。镜头转向另一个高大英俊的Omega，怀抱一个婴儿，笑出一口健康的白牙，那是Pete。

录像很短，在镜头切换到两个追跑的男孩时结束了。

“真是……”Eduardo直起身，像是找不到语言表达他的感叹。

Mark无言地耸耸肩。

“……所以你怪你父亲没能救他？”Eduardo问。

“不。”Mark摇头，“我不是怪谁，只是，所有这些……感觉很荒唐。每个人都说‘你生父真伟大’，好像他是什么战争英雄，好像他是为我而死的……我是说，我又没有叫谁为我去死，这不公平。”

就像手上无端沾了鲜血。就像被一个构陷的罪名笼罩着整个人生。

Eduardo的手轻轻落在他双肩上，“不公平。”

“对他也不公平，不是吗，就好像这样死掉是值得的，怎么可能？千辛万苦移民到美国来，就为了这个？”

“这是个疯狂的世界。”Eduardo的声音轻柔低沉。

他感到Eduardo俯下身，双手从背后环住他的肩膀，像是试图安慰他。但他不需要安慰，他需要解药，医治这个世界的解药。

“所以你没有一个Omega。不是因为你不够好，是因为你生父的事情。”

Mark没有否认。Eduardo敏锐的洞察力令他生畏。

“我不能想象，成为另一个人生活的全部，让他成为我的所有物，甚至给他带来风险……我不能想象像我爸、我兄弟们那样生活。”

Eduardo似乎是个乐于制造身体接触的人，也许在遥远的、迈阿密的白沙滩上每个人都这样。Mark想到他应该摆脱这对交叉着轻轻压在他胸口的手臂，并礼貌地解释自己不习惯身体接触。但他没有那样做。

“我不认为我对爸爸有什么责怪，他对我很好，也许太好了，像我哥哥说的，但是……那不是关于我，只是关于他自己的内疚，把他自己假想的对Anshel的亏欠补偿给我。”

“不知道这样说会不会太冒昧……”Eduardo的声音很近，气息吹在他耳边，“但我觉得你想错了。”

“什么意思？”

他挣开Eduardo的手臂，转动椅子，盯着他的年轻继父。

“我想那不是内疚，你父亲说他一直都知道你很特别，是你们所有兄弟里最像他的。”

“呵……”Mark忍不住发出一声不信任的嘲笑。

“他说你也是个‘社区人’，总想做些对更多人有益的事，这一点像他。”

Mark哑然。

“他真的这么说？”他难以置信地仰着头，“我真的没想过这些，我只是想做点够酷的东西。”

“你有没有想过，也许都是同一件事，上了年纪的人叫它‘大义（greater good）’，我们叫它‘酷’。”

“……有趣的说法。”他发现自己和Eduardo相视而笑着，“他怎么会跟你说这些？”

Eduardo撅了撅嘴，“不知道，因为我是个好听众？”

你的确是。Mark想。

Eduardo双手抱在胸前，柔软的运动服并没有埋没他的修长身形，只是让他看上去更年轻灵动。

你穿这样也好看。Mark想这样说。但说出口的只是：“我还以为你没有西装以外的衣服。”

“哦，这个，”他下意识地捏了下衣边，“Pete告诉我等下要打球，所以……”

……对了，家庭篮球赛。Mark已经忘了还有这么回事。

“听说是你们家的保留节目。”

“算是吧。”尽管Mark从不像他的兄弟们那样热衷运动。

“你来吗？”

“不，我就看看。”

“给我加油？”

“我不给谁加油，我单等着谁打出臭球然后嘘他。”

Eduardo笑着开了门，“走吧，我们去看看。”

他们一前一后走向后院。院子里平时摆放的桌椅和盆栽已经被全部搬开，露出一块不小的硬地。两侧的篮架原本是一对，西边的篮板几年前被雷劈了，换成了如今不对称的样子。

据说打球的习惯是Pete带进家的，不难想象这个六尺六吋高的男人年轻时候曾经是个强劲的中锋。他的儿子们也个个都有不错的运动神经：Louis中年发福之前也曾酷爱打球；Levi在哥伦比亚大学打过曲棍球校队；比Mark大两岁的Amos在中学、大学都是跑卫；今年念高一的Joe也已经吸引了一些名校球探。

Aaron没有他的Alpha兄弟们那样的魁梧体格，只有130磅重的他却常常用灵巧的动作晃开其他兄弟，像个幽灵似的溜到篮下。他本人对于在球场上教训兄弟们这件事乐此不疲，是打球活动的积极分子，每次都自封为队长。这次他选了新加入的Eduardo当队友，一起对抗另一边的“made in Pete”。

也许因为视线一直追着Eduardo，Mark并没注意发生了什么，只看到Aaron突然高举起双手抗议：

“爸！Amos走步了！”

“我没有！”Amos立即吼回去。

“你他妈就是走步了！”Aaron拒不松口。

被其他人说了几句“打着玩嘛没那么多事”之后，Aaron扯下发带甩在一旁，“不玩了，你们都不按规则打……”

Jamie向场边看热闹的Mark招了招手，

“Mark，你替他吧。”

“什么？我又不会打。”他推辞着。

Eduardo也在一旁附和，“没什么会不会的，来嘛，挺好玩的。”

不，和壮得像头公牛的Levi对位一点也不好玩。但他竟然鬼使神差地接受了邀请。

Mark想起自己上一次打球还是高中体育课上被迫的。他能做的只有接到球就慌忙扔给别人。

他把球丢给Benjamin，后者传给了无人防守的Eduardo。

Eduardo的投篮动作说不上熟练，看起来也是高中毕业后就没上过运动场了。说不清是运气或是别的什么，他投出的球在空中划出一道弧线，落入网心。

Eduardo兴奋地笑着挥了挥拳头，跑过去和传球给他的Benjamin击掌庆祝。


	5. Chapter 5

假期的第四天，Eduardo没有出现在早饭时的餐桌上。

Mark用比他平时更快的速度解决了早餐，端着盘子走进厨房张望。Aaron不情不愿地洗着盘子，以一种仿佛随时会砸碎一摞碗碟的态度。Nathan总是以Aaron没有正式工作为由要求他做额外的家务，Aaron虽是能逃就逃，也难免有逃不过的时候。

Mark离开厨房，若无其事地走上三楼，这些楼梯他过去几年里走了无数遍。他停在走廊尽头的房门外，敲了敲门。

“Eduardo，你错过早饭了。”他觉得这口吻令人生厌，像是他上小学时Nathan把他从床上拎起来时会说的话。但他也没有更好的台词。他从没充当过叫人起床的角色。

他又敲了敲，还是无人应答。他索性推开门，看到房间内空无一人，床具散乱着像是匆忙离开后的痕迹。

……Eduardo不在家了。他意识到。

Mark有点挫败地下楼回到他的房间，坐回电脑前。他感到烦躁不安，无意识地瞄了瞄床沿。

昨天的球赛之后，就在这里，Eduardo顶着刚洗好的湿漉漉的头发，坐在他的床沿，散发着沐浴露的果味和淡淡辛香的信息素。那味道很棒，至少Mark这样认为。有一点刺激的，令人保持清醒的味道。

他忍耐着不去看Eduardo敞开的衬衫领子里的锁骨，或者应该说，至少不让Eduardo发现他在看。

他们聊了很多，一个接一个话题，不可避免地对证出他们在学校里可能有过的交集，互相比较那些令人难堪的糟糕派对。

Mark对一次差劲的社团派对记忆深刻，那是“加勒比之夜”，他们挑选这个主题的唯一目的就是想看到一些穿泳装出席的Omega，但结果是一个也没有。Eduardo听到这里大笑不止，争辩说自己穿了应景的衣服，虽然不是泳装。

如果那时候认识你，我会请你跳舞。Eduardo这样说的时候，眼神清澈明亮。

你的舞跳得好吗？Mark说。

不，我很差。

好极了，我也是。他说。

Mark讨厌跳舞。但他愿意付出大胆一试的代价，换取几分钟贴近Eduardo露在泳装外的……不，不对，说了没有泳装。他的脑子都乱了。

他想直接发条信息问“你去哪了”，拿起手机又放下了。如果Eduardo问他有什么事，他该怎么回答？“哦没什么事就是想和你说话”？要知道，Mark自己最反感别人忽然来一句“你在吗”结果根本没什么正经事要说。想到自己差点变成这种人，他险些把手机丢出去。

昨天他刚刚决定这个寒假不会像往年那么无趣了；而现在，他感到这几乎是他人生中最无聊的寒假。

他需要做点什么打发时间，不用太复杂的，一点小程序，一个小项目……

他还没想到什么好点子，显示器上弹出了来自Chris的新邮件：

『关于你在意的那个Saverin，你可能想看看这个。』后面是一行访问地址。

他对着屏幕皱了皱眉。Chris不是搜集网络信息的高手，八成是他把Mark的需求泄露给Dustin了。

他点进Chris发来的地址，看上去只是个没什么访问量的博客。

他滚动页面，先注意到的是几张照片。像是学校的宿舍套间，没有证据证明这是哈佛，但是你知道这种结构古早的宿舍也并不是很多见。有间寝室门上被猩红的喷漆涂写了“没逼的婊子（cuntless bitch）”。

他立刻明白过来：这是Eduardo的男友……不，前男友。

这就是他为什么挨揍，而且……挨得不算冤枉。

Mark继续阅读下面的日志：

『你以为你能骗过任何人。你会遭报应的。』

他又往前翻了几篇，都是些日常琐事，没怎么提到他的男友。显然这个博客的主人并无意认真经营或写作，只是个偶尔发牢骚的地方而已。

好吧，知道了，这人是个混蛋，那又怎么样？他打开邮箱给Chris回信：

『没什么料啊。』

两分钟后Chris发来回信：

『谁会彻底掰断以后还留着秀恩爱的记录啊，反正我不会。』

……也许是这么回事。Mark不得不承认他可能真的匮乏恋爱神经。不过他理解Chris的示意：这里或许还有些值得他发现的东西。

你知道，当你删除什么东西，网站总会提示你“永久性”“不可恢复”，但实际上，寻回这些文件没有想象的那么难。

他活络着手指关节：开始干活吧（let the hacking begin）。

Mark把他的笔记本电脑推向一边，从键盘架上端起键盘摆到桌面上。

他试着专注于手头的非法侵入活动，然而Eduardo说过的话总在他脑子里盘旋不去。

那个地方。如果顶得够久。我也会高潮。他是这样说的。

有人对他这样做过吗？那个人当然不会是Mark的父亲。那么，是他的男友？不，抱歉，前男友。如果真是这样，那一定是个相当持久的男人。

……当然这些和Mark毫无关系。他心烦意乱地敲着键盘。

午饭之后，他得到了第一张包含Eduardo的图片文件。背景看上去再熟悉不过：哈佛广场，砖红色的麻省厅，Eduardo和那个亚麻色头发的男生并肩站在他的黑色宾利车前。不是Mark想象中的足球队长、棒球队长什么的，那男生没有太夸张的性感身材，但也算得上一表人才，那种知识分子式的不张扬的英俊，也许正是Eduardo的父亲心目中理想的贤婿。

『他和所有人都不一样。』那个男生在日志里写道，『在课堂和社团里，他表现得成熟、自信、从不退缩，甚至有人说他简直像个Alpha。但我知道，在宿舍里，当别人开始谈论和性有关的话题，他总会沉默下去，紧张地低着头，青涩得不可思议。他喜欢我写情书悄悄塞进他门缝，好像我们生活在殖民时期。我想我再也不会遇到一个这样纯真地相信爱情的男孩。』

不，他不相信。Mark想。这位哥们，你可能有什么事搞错了。

『今晚他又一次拒绝了我的请求。他的寝室就在我楼上，我们至今什么也没做过，说出来都没人会相信。』他在另一篇里这样写道，『每次我试图接近他下面，他都会断然拒绝，一脸慌恐的样子。他允许我解开他的衬衫，也许这是他能做到的最大限度了，但我不可能只满足于捏他的乳头，尽管他那两颗小东西硬起来的样子真是迷人。但是，往好处想，这就是我想要的Omega，矜持的大家公子，未经人事的纯洁身体。他百分之百是个处子。』

Mark几乎要笑出来了。所以说，人就是这样栽在处子情结上的。如果Eduardo是刻意扮清纯勾引这个梦想娶到名门处子的蠢货，不得不说，这是个不错的策略。如果一切进展顺利，那蠢货将不得不求婚以得到真正亲近的机会，一旦双方写了订婚文件、他的父母收下了来自Saverin家的巨额嫁妆，再改变主意将会异常困难。订婚即是默认完成标记，即使他发现Eduardo不能像个健全的Omega那样给他性爱和子嗣，退婚仍然会让他和他的家庭付出名誉和金钱的代价——就像你不能原价退回一块咬过的蛋糕。

不过，看样子Eduardo没成功。恐怕这就是他父亲要求他去做手术的事由之一：显然他没能靠自己的努力搞到一门婚事。

他又截获另一张照片。Eduardo穿着淡红色的夏威夷衬衫，头上戴着有点滑稽的草帽，侧身亲吻男友的脸颊——就像是他太过矜持不好意思在众人面前吻嘴。

是的，加勒比之夜。Mark想。

他关掉显示器，出去拿了瓶啤酒。

到晚饭时，Eduardo还是没有出现。Mark终于耐不住说了一句：

“没人去喊Eduardo吃饭吗。”

“他来过电话说不回来吃。”Nathan说。

“为什么？”

他条件反射式的追问引起Nathan抬头向他投去“你要怎样”的眼神，但还是回答了他的问题：

“好像是要加班。”

加班？

……好吧。他突然意识到：Eduardo的假期已经结束了。

和Eduardo聊天的时候，他常常忘记对方已经不再是学生了。他们交谈的时光都像是发生在那座古老校园的宿舍楼里，喝着啤酒和运动饮料，坐没坐相；但这不是真的，他不再有机会分享Eduardo的学生时代。

难怪Eduardo走得匆忙。考虑到他还要驱车一个小时进城，估计在早饭之前就离开了，像很多在城里工作的白领阶级一样，买一份外带早餐进城堵车的时候吃掉。一旦走进办公室坐下，他可能就再也没有空暇留给食物或别的什么了。

深夜，当家里大多数人已经睡下，Aaron还坐在客厅的沙发里吃着零食看电视。Eduardo也仍然没有归来。

Mark想去客厅等，又不想和Aaron那个嘴贱的家伙待在一起，事实上他不想引起任何人的注意。于是他开着房门，装作在忙的样子，心不在焉地浏览着网页。

午夜过后，他终于在Aaron开着的电视声之外听到了门响。他立刻冲出卧室，

“Eduardo，你——”

“嘘……”一脸倦容的Eduardo冲他比个噤声的手势，又指了指沙发。

Mark扭头看过去，Aaron已经陷在一堆靠垫里睡着了。Eduardo放下电脑包，脱下自己的风衣盖在Aaron身上。

“什么事？”Eduardo转向Mark，压低了声音。

“有点东西，我觉得应该给你看一下。”

Eduardo看上去很疲惫，但还是说：“好。”跟着Mark进了他的卧室。

“这个。”Mark打开那个页面给他看。

“……上帝啊！那个……”Mark看得出他想说“狗娘养的”，但忍住了。他总是试图在Mark面前保持一个温柔谦和的形象。这让Mark觉得可笑又可爱。

Eduardo退了几步，嘴里感叹着“耶稣基督”之类的字眼，靠着床沿坐下。

“你怎么找到这个的？他在到处给别人发？”

“不，不，看上去只是自己发泄，没什么访问量，真的。”

Mark知道这样说会使自己陷入需要解释的境地，但他不是很在乎。Eduardo此时似乎也无暇在意Mark是否在调查他。

“要不要我解决这些照片？你知道我能做到。”

“不。”Eduardo摇头， “不需要。他骂我什么都不会改变我，只会证明他自己是个怎样的人。”

“你说得对。”

Eduardo用手拢了拢经过漫长的一天后不再那么服帖的额发，“我问过他，我们可不可以不要孩子，他说无所谓。”

是的，他们都会这样说。Mark想。因为他们认为你只是一时的“孩子气”，结婚之后终究会被说服；或者“到了年龄”就会变得急于生育。

他不确定Eduardo是曾经天真地相信男友的宽容又或是充满心机地利用对方无意间的许诺。在Eduardo身上这两种截然不同的气息总是混乱交织在一起。

“我们差点订婚了。我坦白了我的情况，他表示不能接受。我以为这算是和平分手，直到……”他停顿片刻，“也许我真的伤害他了。”

Mark不知该说些什么。在某些领域他相信自己是个王者；而恋爱对于他总是一件事陌生而荒谬的事。

“你觉得我是个坏人吗？”Eduardo轻声说，“我没有从一开始就告诉他……”

“不，”Mark不敢说自己了解什么，但这是他唯一确信的事，“我是说，你又能怎么办？把诊断书贴脑门上？”

Eduardo“嗤”地笑出来，

“知道吗，我真的很高兴我做了那个决定，嫁进你们家，遇到你。我真的觉得我们能成为最好的朋友，甚至，就像真的亲人一样 。”

“很好。”Mark敷衍地说着，心里涌起莫名的怨愤。

“真的很晚了，我明天还要……”Eduardo比个手势，从床边站起。

不，别走，别上楼去。Mark想。再跟我说点什么。

但他只是点了点头，“是的，当然。”

“晚安。”Eduardo靠过来，吻了他的额头。


	6. Chapter 6

新的一年近在咫尺了。

这两天Eduardo不再加班，每天都准时回家吃晚饭，饭后就回到他的房间里继续未完成的工作——也许是有项目需要在年内赶完。

Mark没有再去找他的继父闲聊，作为一个工作狂，他了解人在忙于工作的时候最不需要的就是旁人的打扰。以及……

他发现自己并不想见到Eduardo。

当然，不是因为这个年轻的Omega做错了什么或是Mark不再感到那深邃双眼和精致锁骨散发的令人窒息的吸引力。只是……

挫败。直说吧，就是挫败。Eduardo的友善和毫无戒备使Mark感到挫败。就像Mark在他眼里只是一个孩子，一个温暖家庭蓄养的、无害的短毛猫。就像他从没意识到Mark也是个成年Alpha，也会想要把一个长腿翘臀的Omega按在身下，在对方放荡的尖叫声中宣泄欲望。

但他没有什么能做的，除了把自己和Eduardo的交集限制在一顿晚餐的时间。

Mark用叉子戳着盘子里的胡萝卜，无法相信Pete到现在还会无视他的抗拒给他添上这些“对你有好处”的蔬菜。在学校时他常常以罐头和运动饮料代替餐饭，像这样全家人正襟危坐的、仪式般的晚餐反而让他不自在。

“爸……我明天晚上不回家过夜，可以吗？”Joe看向父亲，以一种不抱什么希望的语气说。

“干什么去？”

“去时代广场看跨年。”

“和谁一起？”Nathan插入了对话。

“我同学。”

“Omega同学吧？”Gabriel坏笑着插嘴说，被Joe恼怒地训斥“没你的事”。

虽说早就有了不亚于成年人的高大外表，Joe毕竟还是个15岁的孩子，何况还要带上别人家的未成年Omega，家长的态度不难预料。

“有大人带你们去吗？”Nathan问。

“没有……”

“我很抱歉，孩子，不行。”

Joe像个泄气的气球似的扁着嘴，默默切着盘子里的鱼肉。

“不知道有什么好去的，”Aaron评论道，“屁也看不见。还冻得要死，没吃没喝没厕所，大家都尿在薯片罐子里。那不是约会的地方，相信我，你可不想让你的Omega在挤了十万人的地方解开裤子……”

Amos的餐刀“不小心”剁在盘子上，“你能闭嘴吗，别人吃饭呢。”

“不能。”Aaron瞪回去，发出一个挑衅似的爆破音。（作者注：原话是Nope，词尾是爆破音）

“我可以带他们去。”Eduardo放下叉子，擦了擦嘴，“反正我也要去加斑。”

“真的？！”Joe一下子复活过来。

“我们公司就在时代广场，不如摩根士丹利视野好，但也能看见。我带他们上楼看，不用占位子，也比较安全。”

“天啊Eduardo你太棒了！”Joe整个人被点亮了似的，窜到Eduardo背后圈住他，在他脸颊上亲了一口，“谢谢Abba。”

Mark撇了撇嘴。这就改口了，Joe这小子一点节操也没有。

“那我也要去。”Aaron恬不知耻地要求。

Mark想到自己从没问起过Eduardo的工作，他们的话题似乎总是围绕着学校里的一切，Eduardo在家时也并不像个世故的‘社会人’。

“你在哪家上班？”他问。

“雷曼兄弟。”

Benjamin插话进来，他们聊了几句关于融资承诺业务萎缩的话题。 

“Mark，你要不要一起去？”

他抬起头，看到Eduardo那双令人动容的棕色眼睛正热忱地望着他。像半融化的牛奶巧克力，让人这那香气着迷，又为这黏腻而无法摆脱的陷阱而焦虑。

他本想拒绝，就像他一贯的风格，就像他已经做好保持距离的打算。但Nathan却有不同的主意：

“Mark你去吧。Eduardo那么忙，Aaron又没个大人样，你跟去我比较放心。”

当他最终同意的时候，Eduardo在餐桌对面绽开一个满意的甜笑。

 

隔天下午，Joe的小男友（尽管他声称只是“同学”）Mardy登门拜访。那孩子上学期刚从新泽西搬家过来，身材瘦小，高不过五尺五的样子，姜色的额发挡着眼睛，和Joe站在一起像是一只掠食动物和它的猎物。

Aaron和那两个孩子打了一会牌，直到Mark提醒他们快要封路了，四个人才坐车进了城。

尽管Eduardo提前嘱咐过“别穿得太可疑“，在地铁站口接到他们时，还是被Aaron依然故我的性感装扮气得无话可说。

“求你别给我惹麻烦。”Eduardo把临时门卡递给他的时候说。

“怎么会呢。”Aaron满不在乎地抓了抓他的半长黑发。

他们几个人刚进大厅，一个长得像是“成功男士标本”的Alpha截住了Eduardo。

“Eddie！今天带了不少小伙伴啊。”

有一瞬间Mark担心他会把这些孩子都赶出去，但他没有，也许是不介意在工作之余欣赏一下年轻Omega火辣的肉体，从刚才起那个Alpha的视线就不自觉地落在Aaron的短裤和长靴之间暴露的大腿上。

“眼看手勿动哦，帅哥。”Aaron向他眨个媚眼。

“他真逗。”那个Alpha对Eduardo说，“是你弟弟？”

“不，他们是我丈夫的孩子。”

“说的也是，你兄弟应该和你一样漂亮才对，”那男人说着自以为俏皮的蠢话，“开玩笑啦。”

Eduardo勉强配合地笑了笑。

“圣诞派对你没来真可惜，大家都很想看你穿礼袍（注）。”

“你知道，我是犹太人，我必须和家里人一起……”

“我知道，我知道。我是说，下次酒会的时候，也许？”

“也许。”

那男人拍了拍他的肩，“好了，你们玩吧。”

“对了，Jeremy，”Eduardo叫住他，“关于我上次说的，次级贷产品的事情……”

“什么？”这个Jeremy显然不记得Eduardo向他汇报过任何事。

“就是我们上一期卖的CDO产品，我说有一些次级按揭条目的质量令人不安……记得吗？”

“所以你写了报告吗？”

Eduardo沮丧地垂下视线，“还没，我现在手上还有……”

“明白，明白，”那人一只手搭上Eduardo的肩，把他搂过去说了几句话，像是安抚的意思。

Jeremy离开后，Eduardo带着他的家人进了电梯。

这就是Eduardo的世界了。电梯门打开的时候，Mark这样想。

煞白的顶灯仍然亮着，墙上的LED点阵屏滚动着当日收盘价，密密匝匝的办公桌椅和显示器，其中有一个座位是属于Eduardo的。

Eduardo把他们安顿在有落地窗的休息区，和另外几个经熟人带进来看热闹的年轻人一起，叮嘱他们别乱跑，最给自己倒了杯咖啡，端着走回那片办公设备组成的丛林。

外面的天色渐渐暗下来，曼哈顿开始显露它炫目的本色。Aaron他们已经和另外几个孩子打成一片，热烈地谈论着今晚的表演嘉宾什么的，Mark不怎么感兴趣，他给自己找了个窗边的位子，坐下翻开电脑。

接着他意识到自己不能接入网络，这给了他离开这些蠢孩子的完美借口。他把电脑夹在臂弯下，顺着Eduardo离开的方向回到办公区。

也许是由于新年夜的狂欢噪声让人难以专注工作，这层楼里亮着的显示器并不多。他轻易地找到了Eduardo的工位。

“Mark？”Eduardo扭头看他，原本深蹙的眉头舒展开。

“我能用这里的wifi吗？”

“理论上不能。但我觉得没人会注意。”他撕了一张便笺，在上面写下一串字符，递给Mark。

“谢谢。”他又补充说： “我不会给你找麻烦的。”

Eduardo笑了：“你最好不要。”

不好笑。Mark想。

他是个黑客，但这不是说他走到哪都要随手破坏网络安全。

他在Eduardo身旁的空桌上放下电脑，“这里没人？”

“前天辞职了。”Eduardo的注意力回到显示器上，“圣诞节加班搞到胃出血。”

Mark拉开椅子坐下，开始查看邮件。Eduardo没有反对。很快会有新人来到这个工位上替代离职的倒霉鬼，不过现在，没人会在意Mark暂时占据这里，在袅袅升起的咖啡香气中分辨出Eduardo周身飘着的淡淡辛辣的信息素。

他敲着键盘，眼角余光瞄见Eduardo被荧光映得苍白的脸。

就像是……图书馆里的约会。

大概就是这样的感觉吧。如果他曾经有机会和这位学长度过一个在图书馆做论文的通宵，大概就是这样的感觉吧。他们会抱怨各自遇到的难题，互相提些可行或不可行的建议，最后，也许，在凌晨空荡的阅览室里交换一个潦草而甜蜜的口活。

也许。

他几乎感觉不到时间的流动，就连外面的缤纷灯火和渐渐升温的喧闹人群，都仿佛被隔在另一国度。

Eduardo叹了口气，低声咒骂了一句。

“你在做什么？”Mark问。

“IPO项目建议书，”Eduardo啜了一口咖啡，“基本上就是把Excel表格里的东西粘到PPT上。不敢相信我念哈佛出来就为了干这个。”

“你该辞掉这份工作。”Mark得出结论。

“不，我喜欢我的工作，只是……还需要再熬一两年，升到VP，出去见客户，那就好多了。”

“但你的客户们总会过多注意你的屁股而不是业务能力，利用一切机会骚扰你，就像你的Alpha同事……”

Eduardo不高兴地打断他，“他没骚扰我，他只是‘找话聊（making small talk）’。”

“他说你‘漂亮’，这是性骚扰。”

“这叫‘恭维’，”Eduardo像是终于忍不住吵嘴的冲动，转过椅子面对Mark。

你的PPT不管了吗？Mark这样想着，有几分可笑的胜利感。

“对于你来说可能有点难懂：人和人之间是可以说点好话的。”

“但他不会‘恭维’你的想法，在他眼里你最重要的价值是‘漂亮’，如果我是你我会感到被冒犯。”

“如果你是我，你会知道我现在才是被冒犯了。我想要这份工作，我想进入这个中年Alpha说了算的世界，是的，我不喜欢他们说话的方式，但这点代价和我想要的相比不值一提。在这里谁也没有资格‘感到被冒犯’，无论Alpha还是Omega。也许等你工作了就会明白，这个世界就是这样，当它对你喊‘停’，你只能停下。你遵守规则，直到你爬上更高的位置去改变规则。”

Mark沉默片刻。

“这就是为什么我不喜欢这里。”

Eduardo哼了一声，“你梦想的硅谷和这里大不一样，是吧？”

“本来就不一样，”Mark争辩说，“在那里你可以跳过‘遵守规则’的部分，那里的人只看得到可能性，而不是‘规则’。他们不在乎你穿什么戴什么，是漂亮还是丑，只要你有天赋，有点子，你可以穿成Aaron那样但仍然得到尊重，或者你可以像Steve Jobs一样光着脚去开会。”

“我猜首先你得成为Steve Jobs。”

“你觉得我成不了吗？”

Eduardo没有回答，但他嘴角带着那种微笑，那种“你只是个孩子”的微笑。

“你没去过西海岸，你认为你知道的一切只是杂志和网络上看来的。还有，不是所有Omega都想穿成Aaron那样。”

“你又不知道。”

“知道什么？”

“你是不是真的讨厌皮衣和热裤。”

“你认为我不知道自己喜欢什么？”

他看得出来Eduardo被他的傲慢惹怒了，可是今天，他就只想和Eduardo唱反调。

“你没有真的选择过，这个社会告诉你穿西装的是‘成功人士’，穿热裤的是‘荡妇’，你从没得到机会决定你喜欢什么，你只是被要求当个‘好孩子’，让别人告诉你好孩子应该喜欢什么。”

当他真的想赢得一场争论，总会不留神说出一些连他自己都觉得过于刻薄的话。

只是Eduardo似乎并不想争吵下去，他看上去有更好的主意。他微微眯起眼睛，

“我说……你真的很想看我穿热裤是不是？”

……见鬼。他是在调情吗？

“谁不想呢？你身材这么好。”Mark用一贯的冷淡口吻说。就像他没在想象从背后欣赏那过短的裤腿下面露出的两道弧线。

“以你的标准，这算是性骚扰吗？”Eduardo此时已经怒气全无，眼里只有调皮的笑意。

Mark语塞，只好耸了耸肩，“……告我啊。”

Eduardo笑了一阵，转动椅子回到他的工作中。

“但你说的对，他们不在乎我的意见。”Eduardo移动着鼠标，轻声说，“如果是一个Alpha说出来，就是‘逻辑’；一个Omega说，就是‘直觉’、‘疑神疑鬼’。”

“那个Jeremy，他对你说什么了？”

“他叫我不要想太多，我们要做的只是把产品卖出去，我们需要数据和理论，不是什么‘Omega的直觉’。”Eduardo的话里带着无奈和嫌恶。

“所以你打算做个报告吗？”

“不，我……我自己的活都干不完哪有时间搞不相关的调查——但是我看得到，我从迈阿密来的，我看到那里的社区成片成片的断供，业主失踪逃债。当你开车经过那些街区，你就是能感觉到：有什么东西出问题了。”

“你觉得房地产要出问题？没人会相信你。”

“当然我希望我是错的，我想证明我是错的。如果房市真的出什么事，那就是字面意义的……”

“世界末日。”Mark自言自语般地说。

“没错。”

而真正的灾难将会从纽约开始，就在这些高耸的银行大厦之间，天崩地陷般的灾难。如果你看过足够多的电影，你就知道这个城市是一切灾难的天选之地。

他听到窗边传来那些孩子们亢奋的、被酒精助燃的声音。

倒数已经开始了，一分钟后，人群将会开始欢呼、祝愿、互相亲吻。空气里充溢着幸福的念头，没人会去想未来的不测风云，也没人会在乎。

他们拥有的只有此刻，只有彼此。

“你不去看水晶球吗。”Eduardo再次转过头看着他，语气却不像是提问。

“不。”

孩子们唱读着倒数的数字，几个加班的经理也聚到窗边去，以此作为暂时的休憩。

Eduardo的眼光里混杂着好奇和迷惑，就像是他从今夜起才真正认识眼前这个卷发男孩。

没人看得见他们。但Mark不在意是否有人在看。

他伸手抓住Eduardo的领带把他扯到自己面前，吻上那双因惊讶而微启的嘴唇。

他没有深入，只是品着那柔软的双唇和口中溢出的咖啡香，感受着另一个人的反应从慌张的抵抗变成饥渴的享受。他睁开眼，结束了这个吻。

16、15、14……

“我不想当你的朋友，或亲人，我想……”

他的话没能说完就被重重地推在椅背上再次封住了嘴。这次是一个真正的吻，Eduardo的舌头滑进他嘴里搅动着，浓烈的信息素灌进他的五官七窍。他的手抚上Omega的身侧，羊毛质料的西装马甲阻隔了他的触觉，令他现在就想把这些碍事的布料撕掉，直接磨蹭那散发着香气的诱人肌肤。

8、7、6……

Eduardo在旧年结束前放开了他，眼眶湿润，因为情欲或是别的什么。

他想要我。Mark想。

他突然意识到，这些天来折磨着他的一切，也同样把另一个人逼到疯狂的边缘。

也许这时再说什么都是多余的。但是Mark认为他应该完成他的告白。他从没有半途而废的前例。

4、3、2……

“……我想当你的Alpha。”他喘着气说，“新年快乐。”

楼上、地面上、每一家酒店、餐厅、写字楼里的人们同时爆发出激动的欢呼。水晶球缓缓落下，飞舞的彩纸在夜空里画出一场斑斓的雪景，飘散着来自过去和未来的万千憧憬。所有虚妄的祈愿和信赖，簇拥着这座不眠的海市蜃楼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：这是一个私设，在这个世界观里西方世界Omega男子的传统正式着装是礼袍（tug），这个词是从罗马长袍（toga）演化而来，顾名思义就是一种有点像罗马长袍的长款礼服，可以把它想象成男装版的高定礼裙，会有露肩或露背的设计。现代Omega男性在实际生活中很少置办这种服装，类似于我们现实世界里女明星、名媛经常需要穿定制礼裙，但普通职业女性即使在正式场合也可能选择套装而不是大裙子。


	7. Chapter 7

回家的路漫长得难以置信。仅仅是等待地面上的人群散开就足以让人耗尽耐心。

他们坐在巴士后排，肩膀和手臂互相摩擦着，却由于厚厚的冬衣而缺少真实感。

Mark毫无倦意，但他确信自己比车上的任何人都想快点回到家。

Aaron歪倒在另一侧轻轻打鼾。Joe和他的Omega在前排卿卿我我。

Eduardo的手在Mark腿上来回摩挲，用只有他们两个听得见的声音在他耳边私语：

“我现在就想跟你做。”

“我知道。”

“我现在就想让你……”

“我说了我知道。”他紧张地打断Eduardo。

车上人不算多，但Mark担心如果他不能保持冷静Eduardo就会马上低头去给他口交。他并不想在公车上做出什么不雅行为，惹怒其他乘客或是那个看上去心情很差的司机大叔。

Eduardo却不肯收敛。

“你喜欢怎么做？从哪里开始？”他轻柔的声音像羽毛似的在Mark耳边撩拨。

Mark并没真的思考过这个问题，几十分钟前他还不确定强吻Eduardo的后果是一个回吻还是一记耳光。但他最好赶快计划一下。

“胸，我猜，我会从摸你的胸脯开始，然后捏你的奶头，再舔舔它们，你喜欢吗？”

他当然喜欢。那两颗殷红的小果还会因此饥渴地硬起来。（又或是粉红的？这要等到家了才知道，等他解开Eduardo的衬衫，把那两个柔嫩敏感的小东西剥出来。）

“接着说。”Eduardo低声催促着。

好吧，他想听更多下流话，没问题；只是Mark并没有那么多下流情话储备。考虑到Eduardo的情况，‘真想操你的骚逼’之类的话并不合适，任何与生殖腔有关的言辞都不怎么适用，因为他……

cuntless。他想起那两行喷在寝室门上的红字，想到Eduardo下课回来看到门上的侮辱字样时是怎样的心情。

愤怒、无助……和许多年来被深深种下的耻辱。

当然，他想说些令人兴奋的话，他想听到更急促的呼吸、看到更诱人侵犯的渴望眼神。但不仅仅是这些。他想要从压抑和耻辱中解放这个年轻的Omega，无论这是否超出他的能力范围。

“知道吗，Omega下体能传递刺激形成性快感的神经细胞有90%分布在生殖腔入口，腔道里只有10%。所以从性体验的角度来讲你也没多大损失。”他飞快地说。

Eduardo愣了一下，带着些许惊讶慢慢展开一个“这话让人怎么接”的微笑，最终嗤嗤地笑起来。

“我说的不对吗？”Mark皱眉。

“不，对极了。”Eduardo忍着笑， “90%……真不少啊。”

“是啊。”我搞砸了。Mark想。糟糕的、失败的调情。

“所以……它们全都会被你操，是吗，你要攻陷它们每一个，这是你的计划吗？”

他不知道该说Eduardo是个天才或是个天生的荡妇，竟然能把这样蹩脚的情话接得火辣。

“是的。每一个。”他说着，觉得脸颊微微发热。

他的手覆上Eduardo的，手指插进对方的指缝，慢慢握紧。直到巴士到站，他才不得不放开手，站起来拍了拍Aaron的肩把他叫醒。

作为他们中间的“大人”，Eduardo必须要先送那个Omega孩子回家，他们在路口暂时分别前，Mark听到他说“去楼上等我”。

当然，三楼的卧室有更大的床、更隔音的门和墙壁，比起Mark在楼下的临时住所，Eduardo的房间是个更适合“私通”的地方。Mark不介意在他的旧卧室抛弃童贞，“童贞”就是那种你应该在长大离家前丢掉的东西。

吹着新年的冷风回到家门口时，Mark还在想着如何甩开同样住在三楼的Aaron，又发现Joe也完全没有要上楼睡觉的意思。

“你们都站在这儿干什么？”Mark忍不住发牢骚。

“不干什么。”Joe耸肩。Aaron在一旁咯咯地笑。

Mark有点恼火了，“都什么毛病？回去睡觉。”

“你去睡吧，管别人干嘛。”Joe不耐烦地说。

这时Mark才明白过来他弟弟在打什么主意：他要等所有人回房睡觉之后，再偷溜去翻小男友的窗子。显然那孩子的父母不会同意他留宿，最好让他们看到孩子被“对方家长”送回去，当他们“放心”之后，孩子们的约会才真正开始。

Joe想做些不被允许的事，而Aaron想抓他把柄。

这些混蛋。Mark想。

“好吧，我明白了。”他说，“不如这样，从现在起我们假装谁也看不见谁好吗，Joe，你可以走了。”

被看穿的Joe脸涨红了一点，“但是……”

“别担心，我们不会说的。”他认为自己必须拿出一点兄长的威信，“Aaron也不会，我保证。”

Joe有点不信任地看了看他俩，还是出门去了。

“好了，没热闹看了，去睡觉。”他推了Aaron一把。

“不，Mark，”Aaron脱下外衣，里面是雪白的毛衫，脸上的笑意似乎又深了些，“我不是想抓他，我想抓你。”

……操。

这个臭婊子根本没睡着。Mark想。他全都听到了。

Aaron走近Mark，“你们真是般配的一对儿。”他的声音柔暖，几乎有些真诚。

“不，我们不是。”

当然，他和Eduardo之间有些不可否认的欲望和爱恋，但他们不是情侣，也不会成为真正的情侣，更谈不上“般配”。他们属于不同的世界，如同大陆的两岸。这只是一个致命的巧合，一个迷人的意外。

“你知道，Mark，你是我在这个家里最亲的兄弟，”Aaron双手捧住他瘦削的脸，在他鼻尖上啄了一个吻，“我真为你高兴。”

是的，Mark一直都知道。他们同年出生、一起长大，他们都没有亲生兄弟，都不是这个世界的“赢家”。像一对彼此截然不同的双胞胎，谈不上喜欢，却有着不能割舍的羁绊。

“一千块。我不告诉任何人。”

Mark皱眉，“我哪有那么多钱……”

“Eduardo肯定有。”

Aaron说完，迈开他的细腿，婷婷地上楼去了。

Mark待到他上去之后，才轻手轻脚地爬上三楼。

Eduardo的房间没锁。Mark推门进去，没有开灯，对这屋里的陈设布局他了然于心，只是闻到的气息和记忆里的格格不入。Omega的信息素已经把这房间染上了不同的味道。Mark在黑暗中坐下，无意识地抚摸着留有余香的床单。他捉起被子一角，埋头下去呼吸着Eduardo的味道。

他不可能只是睡在这里。Mark想。Eduardo不可能只是睡在这里就把崭新的被褥染得香气袭人，他肯定做了什么会让自己大量释放信息素的事情。

比如……自慰。Eduardo一个人躺在Mark曾经睡了五年的床上，白细的手指圈着自己的阴茎上下套弄（一根未经环切的Omega阴茎，毫无疑问），后颈的味腺轻轻摩擦着床单，夹着淡淡辛辣的木质香气在他身下晕开……Mark在头脑里勾画着这幅图景，刚刚在楼下因烦躁而软下去的阴茎又重新抬起头来。

也许我应该先撸一把。他突然想。

是的，他应该赶在Eduardo回来之前先射一次，否则他这根青涩、饥渴的老二恐怕坚持不到对方高潮的时候。

他极富行动力地解开了裤子拉链，肖想着Eduardo坐在他怀里颤抖尖叫的样子，开始抚慰自己。

这时他听到细小的开门声。

“操……”他不由自主地骂出来。

他在幽暗中勉强看出Eduardo进门的身影，听到门被“咔嗒”一声反锁住。

Mark还没射出来。他知道他没有时间了。Eduardo已经来到床边拥住他。

“你很急嘛。”Eduardo摸到他伸在外面的勃起，笑着说。

“难道你不急？”Mark扯着对方的裤腰，不由分说地摸进去，沾了一手的湿黏——那件面料舒适的平角内裤已经被前液浸透了。

“天啊？你一路上都这样？冷不冷？”

“我没事。”Eduardo玩弄着Alpha勃起的器官，让它敏感的头部蹭在他手心，“我觉得我快烧起来了。”他在Mark耳边央求似的说。

Eduardo一边吻着他一边急切地脱掉自己的下装，Mark设法解开了他上身的马甲和衬衫，还没来得及彻底摆脱它们，Eduardo就爬上床去，跪趴成邀请的姿态。

“来吧。”他催促道。

但Mark有别的主意。

“我想看着你。”他抚摩着Eduardo大腿内侧细滑的皮肤，接着放倒他，让这个Omega在自己身下躺平。

“还不都一样，你又看不清什么。”Eduardo争辩着。

Mark熟练地按开了床头灯，突然被照亮的Eduardo像一只被车头灯晃到的野鹿，大睁着双眼，潮红的脸随即向一侧别过去。

“怎么了？你叫我插你后面的时候可没害羞。”Mark用一贯的冷漠声音揶揄着。

“那不一样。”Eduardo仍然不肯把头转回来，侧着脸露出的颈部线条却是更多优雅的诱惑。

“怎么不一样？”

Mark伸手去把他的衣襟扯得更开，如愿看到已经挺立起来的乳头。是粉红的。他想。

“那时我对你还没……”Eduardo断断续续地说，被人捻着乳头使他难以专心措辞，“那也算不上性接触，你知道，我又没有能让Alpha感兴趣的东西……”

Mark不得不加重了手上的力道使Eduardo无法说下去，只剩细声呜咽。

不是所有的Alpha都只想着同一件事。Mark想。我们所有人不是仅仅为繁殖而活着的。

“上次我什么也没看见。”他分开那双长腿，掐着膝弯将它们抬高，“这次给我看看，好吗？”

Eduardo发出一声不置可否的呻吟，脸色涨得更红了。

那根勃起的Omega阴茎探着湿润红嫩的头部，在Mark的碰触下微微抽动，就像它娇柔到不能经受另一个人指腹皮肤的磨砺。Mark的另一只手滑到自己胯下摸弄，感到自己失去保护而略嫌粗糙的器官与Omega的嫩滑湿热如此不同。很快地，他自己也湿了。

而下面那个小洞仍然干涩紧闭。发育不全的生殖腔无法流出体液来润滑。Mark用自己沾着前液的手指缓缓按进去，正像他记忆里的一样炽热、紧致。

它会一直这么紧。Mark想。不会由于生育变得更柔韧、更易于征服。它会一直这样顽抗下去，告诉任何试图闯入的人：没那么容易。

这是诅咒，也是祝福。

“操我。”Eduardo简短地说。他的声音变得和平时不同，就像他从未对任何一件事如此认真笃定。

Mark遵命了。他跪坐着，扶着自己的性器缓慢挤进那个狭窄的通道，擦过未能发育的、宛若伤疤的生殖腔入口，Eduardo随之发出一声迷醉的长叹。

“疼吗？”Mark问他。

“有一点，不过……我喜欢。”Eduardo咬了咬下唇，“你和我想象的……不太一样。”

“你想象过这个？被我操屁股？”他说着向前顶了一下。

Eduardo泄出一声惊呼，像是意识到自己说漏嘴了，但又不能收回，有些窘迫地微笑着，汗湿的头发贴在额前。

“我梦见你狠狠地操我，说你恨我抢了你的房间。”他一只手掩住脸，“我知道，太蠢了。”

“我不恨你。”他诚实地说，“但我可以狠一点。”

他开始加快节奏，在心里祈祷自己不要太早结束。但是Eduardo绷紧的身体和无助的呻吟对此一点帮助也没有。

他曾很多次在这间屋子里看着成人影片打手枪，却从未幻想过会有一个比影片里的演员更俊美火辣的Omega躺在他身下楚楚绽放……只为他而绽放。

他能感到Eduardo的身体越发紧张，叫声更加短促、凌乱。他知道这些迹象有所意味，但没想到，片刻之后，伴随着绵长、放荡的惊叫，几股半透明的液体在他眼前喷射而出，从那根红润的Omega阴茎里，从Eduardo残缺而又美丽的身体深处。

Mark被眼前的香艳景象击溃了防线，无法自控地射在那个把他紧紧绞住的小穴里。他喘息着抽离自己，看着那些浓稠的白色体液从急于合拢的洞口流出。

“你怎么这么不耐，有没有十分钟啊……”Mark感到虚惊一场，忍不住抱怨。

Eduardo无力地踢他一脚，“你不也是……？”

“我这是第一次。”Mark理直气壮地说，“我认为这个表现可以了。”

“我也是！”

“什么？你之前说的那些‘顶得够久’什么的，好像你和永动机交往过……”

“那是我自己，”Eduardo又气又笑地再次踢了他，“我想试试能不能把自己插射……用了挺长时间。”

关于Eduardo用三根手指玩弄自己的想象几乎让Mark立刻再度硬起来。

“好吧，希望下一次我们都能多撑一会。”他妥协似的说。

Eduardo懒懒地笑着，“下一次是什么时候？”

“现在。”他说着俯身吻住Omega淡红的唇，手指又游向那刚刚合拢的湿滑入口。

Eduardo真的是个处子。Mark有些惴惴地想。他本该像所有那些出身名门的Omega一样，在一处度假胜地旅行结婚，在蔚蓝浅海上的木屋里、洒了花瓣的大床上，第一次敞开双腿，邀请他的新婚丈夫来品尝。当午夜的海浪撞击着沙滩，他也被另一个高贵富有的男人撞向高潮。

但Eduardo不会有这样的机会了。取而代之的是，他在这个平淡无奇的、曾经属于一个小宅男的卧室里失去了童贞。而这也许是他能够拥有的、最接近新婚之夜的时刻了。

Mark希望这些时刻都不枉费。他希望Eduardo永远记得这一夜。

天亮之前，他又在那个美梦般的蜜穴里射了一次。他感到身体被抽空，周遭的一切都变得模糊而美好。他恍惚听见自己和那个Omega交换着无意义的低语。

我们真的做了（We did it），Wardo。

筋疲力尽的Omega躺在月白色的灯光下，目光迷离。

“你刚才叫我什么？”

“Wardo。”

“没有人这样叫我。”

“现在有了。”


	8. Chapter 8

Mark坐在窗台上，身边的九枝灯台摇曳着一行橙色的烛光。

他看向窗外被路灯照亮的车道，那个年轻的Omega和他的座驾随时会出现在那里——Eduardo没能赶上点灯，但应该不会错过晚饭。

万福我主，众生之王，昔年此时降下奇迹于我列祖……（注1）

点灯的祷辞仍在他脑中回响。在这些例行公事的祷告中，少有地，他感到安慰和鼓舞。这是光明节的最后一天，他需要一个奇迹。

凌晨，当他疲惫、恍惚地趴在Eduardo的胸口，后者轻轻抓了抓他的头发像是在防止他陷入沉睡。

你回去睡吧。Eduardo说。

我不能在睡在这儿？Mark忿忿不平，不愿意相信对方爽过之后就要把他赶走。

Eduardo只是带着有些抱歉的笑意说：我等会还要上班，不想吵醒你。

好吧。他只能这样回答。一边穿上内裤一边在心里宣布Eduardo根本就不该去上班。他们就该这样赖在床上度过一整天，不穿衣服，不接电话，醒来就做爱，做累了再睡。他怀疑这只是高潮过后大脑缺氧状态下的想法，但他一分钟也不想离开Eduardo温暖、柔韧、香气四溢的身体。

他穿好衣服，心里带着撕裂般的怪诞痛感，一步一沉地走回楼下，一觉睡到午饭时间。

睡醒时，他想：这些很快都会结束。假期会过去，Eduardo会开着他的黑色轿跑车送他的继子返校，同回家时一样驶过百里葱郁的95号州际公路。Mark将会在紧张的日程里度过最后一个学期……一整个没有Eduardo的学期。今后，也许每隔几年他们会在节假日的家庭聚会上遇见，想起这个冬天的短暂艳遇、默默感叹自己的荒唐青春。

问题只是Mark根本不想结束这一切。

他面无表情地凝视着窗外，在望见远远亮着的车灯时突然从窗台跳下。他走向门口，途中熟练地跨过被侄子们乱扔在地上的积木和汽车模型。

Eduardo背着单肩包进门时，Mark抓住了他的包带。

“我有话想跟你说。”

Eduardo显然明白他无法逃避这件事，表情复杂地点了点头，跟着Mark走进房间，随手关上门。

“Wardo，”

“Mark，”他们几乎是同时开口，Eduardo脸上仍然带着叫人无从解读的神情，“昨晚……真的很棒，但是，你知道，我们不应该那样……我可能少吃了一片抑制剂，可能，我不知道，原谅我没有好好考虑就……”他无力的解释令人不耐烦。

“我们私奔吧。”Mark打断说。

“……什么？”Eduardo终于换上了一副不会被误读的表情：震惊。

“当然，不是现在，我是说，等到夏天，我毕业之后，我们一起去加州。”Mark认为他在句尾加了一个真诚的微笑，无论在别人看来那是不是自作主张的傲慢。

“不！”Eduardo夸张地睁大眼睛，“你到底在想什么……？天啊。”

他居然还能把这双眼睛瞪得更大更水盈盈的，不可思议。Mark想。

Eduardo似乎设法帮自己定了定神，“那不可能，Mark。我有工作，我结婚了，我不可能丢下这些跟你走，如果我给过你什么错误的暗示我很抱歉……”

“忘了你的工作吧，”Mark不在乎他的态度会不会激怒Eduardo，“你知道你在浪费时间，你只是不想承认，他们永远不会让你升到MD，不管你假期加班到多晚，他们只能闻到你的信息素，看不到你的才华，他们根本不知道你有什么价值……可是我知道。”

他能看到Eduardo眼里的愤怒、惊讶、不甘和动摇。

“Wardo，我需要你在我身边。”他的声音放低了，恳求般地牵住Eduardo戴着婚戒的手，那只手在颤抖，一如Eduardo微微哽咽的声音。

“我很抱歉，Mark，我们不能这样做。你父亲为我做了这么多，我不能留一个丑闻给他，如果我家里知道了……”

“没人需要知道什么，”急于说服另一个人的焦灼情绪使他的语速更快了，“我们又不需要标记结婚那一套，不是吗？如果这边的亲戚问起来，你只是作为继父跟去照顾我，你可以当我的合伙人，我们一起工作，就像个家族企业，没什么奇怪的。我跟爸爸说过了，他没问题……”

“等等，你什么？！！”Eduardo看上去就像是确定自己听错了。

“我告诉爸爸了。他说我们应该自己决定。”Mark说。

“什么时候？！”

“今天下午。”

“上帝啊……你为什么不跟我商量一下？！万一我不答应呢？”

Mark眼也不眨地盯着他的Omega，“我只是想做好准备，万一你答应了呢？”

Eduardo深吸了一口气，又转过身去沉默了一会，才像是勉强平复了惊吓。

“也许……你应该先和我说说你想做的项目。”他的胸膛仍然被略显沉重的呼吸带着起伏，但这大概是他关于保持镇定的最佳表现了。

“要是你没给我打岔，我早就说到了。”Mark小声抱怨着。

Eduardo又气又笑地推了他一把，反被Mark抓住手臂拖入一个绵长的湿吻。

 

【尾声】

“今天的哈佛毕业生将要踏入的世界，和我们这些老人曾经踏入的世界截然不同……”（注2）

校长在讲台上念着冗长的讲稿，Mark只希望这些繁文缛节早点结束。

上千名毕业生和他们的亲朋好友把哈佛广场挤得水泄不通。鉴于每个学生只能邀请四位来宾，Mark请了他的父亲、Nathan、Pete和Aaron。他们此时都被埋没在远处台阶上的人群里，根本不可能和前排的Mark互相辨认。

“然而，这个世界也在将另一些人抛得越来越远（It is also a world where some are left further and further behind）……”

校长的致辞还在继续，而Mark的心思已经远远飞离了这座校园。不久之后，飞离这里的将不止是他的心和志愿，他将会在那个远方的海湾——那个对于他既陌生又熟悉的地方——开始全新的生活。

终于挨到仪式结束，Mark在散场的人群中找到了父亲们，接受他们的拥抱和祝贺，破例允许Aaron和他自拍了合影。

“好了，好了，够了。”他推开还在试图挽着他摆出最佳姿态的Aaron，从Pete手里接过他的旅行包。他不需要太多东西，电脑，硬盘，一些T恤和内衣，他甚至不需要带抑制剂——因他并不是独自旅行。

Mark拎着他的行李退到怀德纳图书馆西侧的小径旁，把正门台阶让给那些还在拍照留念的学生和家长。他的视线扫过那些灰白、笔直、严肃不苟的廊柱，想起上个月Eduardo辞职之后来学校见他，在那些高大的书架之间半裸着为他敞开腿。他没向任何人炫耀，不过……能在毕业前完成这项“传统”，总归让人觉得是个好兆头。

他又等了一会，Eduardo终于到了，像他们约定好的那样拖着拉杆箱，步伐轻快地穿过哈佛广场，他总是像这样带着舞蹈般灵动的肢体语言，但并不总是像今天这样选择令人血脉贲张的衣着——香槟色的半袖衬衫和牛仔短裤，两腿的肌肤在裤脚下袒露伸展，又被截止在短靴边缘。

Mark有一瞬间的失神。

“你谁？你把Wardo藏哪了？”他随口调侃道。

Eduardo笑着拨弄Mark的帽穗，“我记得有人说过想看我穿热裤。”

“我们走吧。”他抓住Eduardo的手腕，准备向河畔进发。

“不多拍几张照片了？”

“不，我们要赶不上飞机了。”

Eduardo有点懊恼地摇头，

“我为什么会同意你搞这么紧张的日程……”

“因为我是你最疼爱的儿子。”

“闭嘴。”

“你试过‘高空俱乐部’吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

他们小跑着斜穿过人来人往的哈佛广场，经过那端坐在三重谎言中的雕像，经过全无空位的停车场，经过JFK公园的连绵绿茵，经过依傍在河畔的艾略特和柯克兰。他们互相追赶着穿过安德森大桥，桥下的河水在初夏的微热日光里漾着暗蓝色的波纹。

新旧世界的边际在流动的时光里徐徐消散。未知的猜想拥抱着唯一确定的事实：他们再也不必停止奔跑。

 

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1、这一段是祈祷辞，原文为：Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam, she'asa nisim la'avoteinu ba'yamim ha'heim ba'z'man ha'ze.  
> 2、此处和下文两次出现的演讲辞出处为：2006 Commencement Address - Harvard University President Lawrence H. Summers, Cambridge, Mass. June 8, 2006


End file.
